Innocent Eyes
by SasuNarufan13
Summary: So what if the Uchiha wear sunglasses all the time. It's not like they're hurting anyone with it, right? Naruto's pov; Halloween oneshot; pre-slash; more warnings inside


**Author's note: I was listening to a song a couple of days ago when a particular line in it led to me coming up with this *throws hands* I don't even know anymore. Erm, Happy Halloween?**

**Warnings: Naruto's pov; AU; pre-slash; description of violence and wounds; character deaths; dark fic overall (because well, it's Halloween *coughs*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Innocent Eyes**

Every town had that one family who everyone knew, be it because they were public figures or rather peculiar in the way they acted. Maybe they were the type to barely go outside or the ones who had an abnormal amount of visitors – strangers every time – late at night. Or they were the ones the police had to visit nearly every week for one complaint or the other.

Every town had such a family and for Konoha, that family was the Uchiha family. They had earnt that dubious reputation because they were –

"-always wearing sunglasses, but nobody knows why," Kiba confided into him after his first week at the new school.

Naruto squinted at him before surreptitiously glancing at the only Uchiha he knew. The guy was in his class and was apparently the youngest of two brothers; the oldest already having left for university the year before. Uchiha sat alone at a table, bent over a book while he slowly munched on his salad. A pair of dark sunglasses obscured his eyes from the rest of the world.

Naruto had noticed the sunglasses before, but hadn't really paid much attention to them, too busy with trying to find his place in his new class. Transferring to another school was already awkward, but doing so in the middle of the year made it double awkward as cliques had already been formed and everybody knew everybody. He wasn't mad at his parents that they had to move – mum's job required it, not much they could do about it – but it definitely would take time to find his place in this new town.

"Why does he wear them?" he asked, faintly curious.

"They," Kiba corrected him. "The whole family wears them. And I don't know, man. All kinds of rumours are going around. Some say it's because they're blind, but that can't be, because Uchiha's obviously reading a book – not one in braille even – and he never trips if someone throws something in front of him."

That seemed quite a rude thing to do. What if Uchiha was indeed blind?

"Others think it's because the whole family is sensitive to light, but they come out in the sun, so their light sensitive can't be that bad then." Kiba scratched his nose and pondered about it some more. "I thought it was just because they're douches, but his older brother's nice, and he wears sunglasses too, so that can't be it."

"You ever thought about asking them?" Naruto suggested, slurping his noodles. He frowned when Kiba gave him a look. "What? Seems like the easiest way to discover why they're wearing them!"

"Does Uchiha even remotely look like someone who would tell you all his secrets?" Kiba nodded discreetly at the boy in question.

Naruto looked at him through his eyelashes, contemplating the way Uchiha seemed to stoically ignore everything which wasn't his book. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard him speak even once in class so far, but that didn't mean anything. He'd only been attending classes here for a week after all. Maybe Uchiha just wasn't interested in answering questions – or hanging around with other people.

Nothing wrong with that.

"Whatever," he decided and shrugged. "His choice if he wants to wear sunglasses."

If wearing sunglasses was the only thing that branded the Uchiha family as peculiar, then this town wasn't used to much. In his old home town, they had had a family famous for the many drug busts police had done at their place – and still were doing to this day as the family didn't seem intend on stopping that particular business any day soon.

"You don't think it's strange?" Kiba asked him incredulously, offering an absent "Hello," to Shikamaru when the guy dropped down next to him with a tired groan.

"Not my place to decide, is it?" Naruto remarked and shrugged again. "It's not like he's harming people with it."

"Not a mystery guy, huh? Boring," Kiba complained, slumping down in his chair.

The blond boy just flipped him off casually. He had more important things to think about – like how the hell he was going to cram for two tests and prepare an essay in just two days – than a guy who was fond of wearing sunglasses for some reason.

* * *

"You think you look so cool with those shades on, huh?"

"Why even wear those inside, arsehole? You got something to hide, is that it?"

"Oh damn, dude, what if his eyes are fucked up and that's why he's wearing that shit?" That last comment was followed by mocking laughter.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and without even thinking twice about it, he went straight around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Uchiha surrounded by three guys; one of who was definitely on the more corpulent side like Chouji – but unlike his friendly classmate, this guy had small, mean eyes and a mocking smirk on his face. His orange hair stood out against his pale skin.

As he stood there, hesitating whether Uchiha required his help or not, the smallest guy of the group suddenly reached out and snatched Uchiha's sunglasses off his face, jumping back with them when Uchiha lashed out with his hand.

"If you want them back, you're going to have to open your eyes, Uchiha!" the guy taunted him.

The four of them were completely oblivious to Naruto's presence and after a split second of hesitation, he rushed up to the small guy, plucking the pair of sunglasses right out of his hand.

The guy whirled around angrily. "Hey, what the fuck?! Who the hell do you - "

"How old are you three?" Naruto barked, tightening his fingers around the pair of sunglasses so that neither of the three could try to get it back. "Stealing stuff from another student? How fucking lame can you be? You got no balls either, I see, going up with three against one. What, afraid he'll kick your arse if you're alone?"

Uchiha looked far from weak even with his eyes clenched shut at the moment and his face turned towards the floor. The three idiots appeared to agree, because they cast nervous looks at him before the bigger one squared his shoulders and tried to intimidate Naruto with his extra height.

"What's it to you, huh? You want us to kick your arse instead?" he asked menacingly; his eyes glinting viciously.

Naruto grinned up at him, acting more courageous than he felt. "Why don't you try it, huh? Come on, give me a reason to wipe the floor with your faces." He showed off his teeth and shifted his stance slightly, tucking the sunglasses away so he had both hands free.

He'd rather not fight – not after just being here for a month – but he would if he had to. He could handle those three idiots, he was sure. He'd handled worse in his old home town back with Gaara. He just hoped mum would give him a chance to explain himself before she started reaming him out.

For a couple of very long seconds, the three guys just stared at him, their faces full with hatred, their hands clenched to fists. The bigger one looked ready to start pummelling him any second now, but the last one of the group shifted his eyes between him and Uchiha, and snorted harshly, jerking his head to the main hallway.

"Let's go, guys, that idiot isn't worth it."

Big Guy looked ready to protest, but Small Guy pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, come on. I'm starving anyway." They started walking away, but when Small Guy passed Naruto, he muttered darkly, "Don't think you'll get off this easily every time."

"I'm not the one running away now," Naruto remarked sweetly.

Small Guy glared at him, but followed his two friends hastily. Soon the sound of their heavy footsteps stopped echoing as the distance between them and the two boys grew and Naruto relaxed, breathing out quietly.

A fight averted for now.

"Hey man, sorry about those douchebags," he apologised, retrieving the sunglasses out of his pocket. They were sleek, the glasses so dark he could see his reflection perfectly, and looked incredibly expensive. "Don't know what their problem was, but here, I got your sunglasses back." He held them out, stepping a bit closer.

Uchiha didn't say anything, his face still down, but he accepted the sunglasses after a brief pause. His fingers were incredibly slender and pale, Naruto couldn't help but notice. Not the milky pale Big Guy sported, but the sort of pale tint the aristocracy in the past strived to have.

Those long fingers slid the sunglasses back onto a straight nose; black strands of hair covering the thin, silver temples from view. Only when the glasses were firmly back in their place, did Uchiha raise his head.

At once Naruto was struck with how impossibly _beautiful_ the guy in front of him was. Beautiful wasn't really a word he'd ever thought would be best to describe a boy, but nothing else came close to describing how Uchiha looked. He was beauty personified, looking more like he belonged on the cover of a famous fashion magazine or on a red carpet than in the dreary hallways of a secondary school.

His cheeks heated up when he realised he was blatantly staring at Uchiha and he cleared his throat, shuffling backwards. Jerking his thumb backwards, he mumbled, "Yeah, so I'm just going to – go to the cafeteria. It's my lunch break, you see, and - " he cut himself off before he could start rambling, and tubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, sorry again that they were being dicks. I hope they'll leave you alone from now on."

He nodded awkwardly at Uchiha, who just stood there as immobile as a statue, staring at him. Well, Naruto assumed he was staring; he couldn't see anything through the dark sunglasses. For all he knew, Uchiha was staring off to the side or to the floor instead.

"Right, so I'm going to go," he muttered and hastily turned around, tightening his grip around the strap of his backpack.

Before he turned the corner completely, he could have sworn he heard Uchiha say, "Thank you." But when he turned his head, Uchiha still stood there; his face utterly blank, looking like he hadn't even moved one millimetre.

Naruto shuddered, feeling a bit chilly for some reason, and hurried to the cafeteria before his lunch break was over.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Naruto hissed when it finally dawned on him where Kiba and some other guys were leading him to.

Kiba turned his head slightly; his teeth gleaming in the moonlight when he shot him a quick grin. "What? It's going to be fun!"

"Dude, I don't want to get arrested for trespassing!" Naruto protested, halting immediately.

It had taken him far too long to realise where they were going, but in his defence, this late at night, it was hard to read the plates with the street names and even after two months of living here, he wasn't that familiar yet with all the roads.

The large gates surrounding the houses in this particular street had finally sparked his memory, though.

"My mum's a cop, if she finds out I'm doing this, I'll be lucky if she just grounds me for the rest of my life!" he hissed, twisting his fingers nervously around each other.

He really should have realised far sooner what the guys' plan was when Kiba had called him up to ask whether he wanted to see something cool on Halloween. It wasn't like Kiba – or anyone else in their class for that matter – had hidden their fascination with the family.

"Relax, she's not going to find out," one of the guys at the front of their little group drawled. "We're just going to see if the weirdos celebrate Halloween too."

Naruto thought he was called Tobi, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't be particularly arsed to try his best to remember the name either, not when they were standing a few feet away from one particular house at the end of the street. It was surrounded on three sides by large, looming trees, which threw giant pools of shadow on the road, hiding them in the darkness. The only lights came from a couple of rooms upstairs in the large house and from the candles in a three carved pumpkins on the porch. It being Halloween tonight, they had passed several groups of little kids enjoying trick-or-treating, but none of those groups seemed to have made it to this street so far.

This street was quiet, save for the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the occasional creaking of the blinds someone forgot to close tonight.

"What the hell are you even planning to do?" he demanded in a low voice, looking nervously at the closed gates.

He knew who lived here. Even if the clues the other boys had dropped, hadn't been clear enough, he knew out of personal experience which family called his place their home: the Uchiha family.

He'd actually been here two times before, to work on a group project Iruka-sensei had given them. He'd got paired up with Uchiha for that one and the boy had invited him over to his house to work on the project. They'd barely exchanged a word – which was quite a feat, given that this was a project and not them working solely on their homework – but they had got their work done on time, which had been the most important part.

He and Uchiha had studied in the library together a few times after that actually. He wouldn't say they were friends – far from it, and how could they even be friends when Uchiha scarcely opened his mouth? – but that didn't mean he was okay with sneaking into the Uchiha's property!

"We just want to take a quick look around," Kiba replied soothingly. "We'll stay in the garden, no worries. Just peeking through the windows."

Like that made everything better!

"You're out of your minds!" Naruto snapped. "What's your problem with the Uchiha? Would you want people sneaking into your garden and peeking through your windows?"

Tobi snorted, creeping closer to the right of the house. "Whatever, go back home, loser. We don't need you here being a goody two shoes and ruining our fun."

"Come on, Naruto," Kiba tried to coax him to stay, but the blond had made up his mind.

"Forget it, I don't want to be a part of this," he said irritated and turned around, stomping away.

What the hell was their problem with the Uchiha family? So what if they wore sunglasses all the time – yes, even indoors as Naruto had witnessed during his visits. Maybe they had some sort of medical condition that forced them to wear the sunglasses or maybe they just liked them. It didn't matter; it was their business, not that of anyone else.

He felt annoyed in their place that people wouldn't leave them alone about it. It wasn't like they were hurting anyone, so why keep bothering them about the glasses? No wonder Uchiha ignored most people; if people would bug Naruto about something as stupid as wearing a particular item, he too would get fed up with people.

"Stupid," he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He reached the end of the street and halted for a moment, wondering which way he had to go now. He hadn't been paying much attention to the route they had taken to get here and he cursed himself for it. He'd rather not call mum or dad to pick him up; he would have to explain why he was even here in the first place and he was certain they would like the guys' idea as much as he did.

He'd rather not get into trouble, just because the others were idiots, though.

"Eh, screw it," he muttered, deciding to take the left. He'd have to come across something familiar soon anyway; it wasn't like the town was that ginormous.

A loud scream cut through the peaceful silence, before it was abruptly cut off. Heart pounding wildly, he whirled around, staring at the row of houses. Where had that scream come from? From one of the guys? Were they messing around, trying to scare the Uchiha with noises? The scream hadn't really sounded deliberate in that way, but …

Another terrified scream had him jumping nearly three feet in the air; his breathing speeding up. That scream … It had been one of pure horror, the type of sound that alerted everyone to get the hell away from whatever could elicit that kind of noise. It wasn't a sound one could create just to mess with someone. This scream had been filled with pure, unadulterated fear; one which begged others to save them.

Yet nobody in the houses reacted. Nobody came outside, questioning the screaming. No lights turned on, no doors opened. Was he imagining the screams? Was nobody home at all?

"NO, PLEASE!"

Every cell in his body begged to run away, to flee whilst he still could, but Naruto swallowed and ran back as quietly as he could, cursing his stupidity and cursing the guys for involving him in this mess. He couldn't walk away, though. If one of them had got hurt somehow, he'd never forgive himself if he abandoned them. Yes, they were idiots, but that didn't mean he could just leave them behind when they clearly needed help.

He slowed down when he reached the Uchiha's home, quickly looking around before slipping into the trees on the left side. From what he could remember from his visits, the gate was only present at the front; the garden behind the house simply bordered on a mass of trees, no fence present to separate the garden from the mini forest. He'd sneak through the trees, get as close to the garden as possible and see if he could find out what had happened to the guys. After that …

Well, he would see what he would do then.

His stomach churning uncomfortably, he slipped through the trees, using his hands to guide him along. The leaf roof was so thick, the moonlight barely managed to seep through, and he nearly tripped over bared roots a couple of times. He didn't dare to use his phone for extra light, however; he didn't want to attract the attention of whoever had caused the other boys to scream that loudly.

_God, this is such a bad idea_, he berated himself over and over again, but it was too late to turn back now.

Very soon he caught the sound of faint whimpering and he came to an abrupt halt at the border of the trees; his eyes widening at the sight which greeted him.

Tobi and the three other guys were on the ground; their arms and legs twisted into unnatural angles. Their bodies convulsed heavily, like they were having an epileptic fit, and Naruto clapped a hand in front of his mouth to muffle his gasp when he saw blood trickling out of the mouth of the boy closest to him. It slid down the left corner of his mouth, leaving a never ending, thin, red trail behind. The red fluid faintly gleamed in the silver moonlight, forming a slowly growing puddle underneath the boy's head.

"You, I really don't like."

As if in a trance, Naruto's eyes were drawn towards the only two people still standing in the middle of the garden. Kiba and Uchiha stood around sixteen feet away from him and what happened next was so unexpected, so out of the realm of what was possible, that Naruto could only stand there and stare; his brain recording the events, but unable to comprehend them.

Uchiha just stood there, an affable smile lingering across his lips, and watched calmly how Kiba grabbed his own throat, gurgling noises escaping him, before terror filled his face and he started desperately clawing at his eyes, screaming and screaming and screaming … Blood started pouring out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his ears, like some kind of morbid waterfall.

His screaming was abruptly cut off when he dropped down without any warning, as if he was a puppet whose strings were cut. His body shook violently and an awful crunching noise filled the air and it wasn't until something white abruptly tore through the skin of an arm that Naruto realised horrified that Kiba's bones were seemingly shattering on their own accord.

It was an awful, nightmare inducing sight, watching Kiba convulse, hearing his bones break and seeing blood pouring out of every possible crevice until it all ended just as sudden as it had begun.

Kiba stopped moving; his empty, blood streaked eyes staring up at the night sky. Bits of rosy white poked through his clothes; his blood spreading out in a large pool underneath him, making Naruto hysterically wonder whether there was even a drop left in Kiba's body.

And all the while Uchiha just stood there, gazing down at Kiba's body without a care in the world. As if Kiba hadn't just died in front of his own eyes.

Eyes which were no longer concealed by a pair of sunglasses and were as red as the blood which had been spilt tonight.

_And which were looking straight at Naruto._

A shock went through him at that terrifying realisation and he whirled around, wanting to get the hell away from here before he would be next. Before that creature behind him could do to him what it had done to the others. He had to get out of here now! A burst of panic and adrenaline sent him flying through the woods and he prayed he could get away before the other one could catch him.

"But you … You I like."

The words were murmured in a husky voice, caressing his ear, and sending tingles down his spine. Then in the blink of an eye, Uchiha was right in front of him, smiling at him fondly, and he cradled Naruto's face in his cold hands carefully, as if he was something precious to him.

"Yes, you I really like," Uchiha whispered velvety and came closer, closer and closer still until they were sharing the same air, until he was standing so close, Naruto couldn't breathe without some part of their bodies touching each other. "I'm going to keep you."

The promise, laced with dark intent, lingered in the air between them and Naruto thought about protesting, about punching or kicking Uchiha and getting the fuck away from here, but he couldn't move, couldn't even twitch his fingers.

He could only watch as red filled his vision, as his entire world became dipped in shades of red and he felt like he was drowning, consumed by the demon lovingly holding him. _How fitting for Halloween_ was the last absurd thought shooting through his mind.

Then he knew no more.

Only red.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: Let it be know that around eighty per cent of the time I have no clue what's going through my mind when I'm writing stuff like this LOL Is it at least fitting for Halloween? I hope so!**

**Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

**I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
